


When the levee breaks

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Dark, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Violence
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22404340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “E ora suppongo che tu sia qui perché hai voglia di fargliela pagare un po’, no? Perché nella tua testa si è comportato male con te e quindi perché non provarci un po’ con Yuuyan?”
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota
Kudos: 1





	When the levee breaks

**_ \- When the levee breaks - _ **

Yuya era arrivato al proprio limite di sopportazione.

Non era certo di poter resistere oltre.

Quando Kei aveva bussato alla porta della sua stanza, l’aveva fatto entrare poco volentieri.

Sapeva quello che sarebbe accaduto, era una routine ormai consolidata, e lui aveva davvero poca voglia di sottostare ai suoi giochetti, quella sera.

Era appena uscito dalla doccia, e aveva l’asciugamano legato in vita.

Kei l’aveva squadrato dall’alto in basso, prima di andarsi a sedere su una poltrona, senza dire una parola.

“Kei, che cosa vuoi?” domandò, con un sopracciglio, mentre l’altro scuoteva la testa, senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

“Volevo solo passare un po’ di tempo con te, Yuuyan... da quando è iniziato il tour è sempre tutto lavoro, lavoro, lavoro, e io e te non abbiamo più nemmeno un po’ di tempo per parlare.” gli disse, con quel tono innocente che aveva smesso di incantare Yuya parecchi anni prima.

Il più grande lanciò uno sguardo di sfuggita all’orologio, facendo un verso sarcastico.

“Sono le nove di sera, Kei. E domani abbiamo un altro concerto. Sono sicuro che anziché passare il tuo tempo con me, tu abbia di meglio da fare. Passarlo con Kota, ad esempio.” gli fece notare, alzando un sopracciglio.

L’altro s’imbronciò, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

“Kota stava scrivendo qualcosa. Canzoni, credo. E io avevo voglia di fare sesso, ma lui mi ha detto di lasciarlo in pace e...” sbuffò, con aria stizzita. “Abbiamo litigato.” concluse, e poi sorrise come a dire che la cosa non lo toccava minimamente.

Yuya sospirò, sedendosi sul bordo del letto e prendendo a torcersi le dita.

“E ora suppongo che tu sia qui perché hai voglia di fargliela pagare un po’, no? Perché nella tua testa si è comportato male con te e quindi perché non provarci un po’ con Yuuyan?” gli disse, ironico. “Lo so come funzioni, Kei. E non puoi sempre continuare a fare in questo modo lo svenevole con gli altri quando te la prendi con Yabu.” fece un ghigno. “Prima o poi potrebbe finirti male, lo sai?”

Si sarebbe aspettato un minimo di sdegno da parte del più piccolo, o che recitasse la parte dell’offeso, ma nessuna delle due cose accadde.

Kei anzi si mise in piedi, raggiungendolo sul letto e passandogli languidamente le mani sulle spalle nude.

“Io ti adoro perché mi conosci così bene, Yuya.” mormorò, ridacchiando.

Takaki lo afferrò per i fianchi con un movimento repentino, facendolo finire con il viso rivolto contro il materasso e portandogli le braccia dietro la schiena.

Montò a sua volta sul letto, tenendogli le gambe semidivaricate con un ginocchio, e chinandosi per portare la bocca al suo orecchio.

“Forse sei tu che non conosci così tanto bene me, Kei.” sibilò, non perdendo tempo nel portargli le mani sui pantaloni e nel toglierglieli, abbassandosi poi a morderlo sulla schiena.

Il più piccolo lanciò un grido soffocato, tentando di dimenarsi.

“Yuya... che cosa stai facendo, stupido idiota? Lasciami andare immediatamente!” inveì, dovendosi arrendere di fronte al fatto che Takaki era di gran lunga più forte di lui, e che aveva poco senso cercare di liberarsi.

“Che cosa sto facendo?” ripeté l’altro, spogliandolo anche della maglietta e lasciandolo nudo sotto di sé. “Ti sto mostrando, Kei, che non puoi sempre pretendere che ti vada bene. Che non puoi sperare che agiamo sempre tutti seguendo il nostro buon cuore e cerchiamo di ignorare il modo in cui ci guardi e in cui ci tocchi, solo perché ti lusinga vedere come riesci ad eccitare gli uomini che ti stanno intorno.” aggiunse, penetrandolo velocemente con due dita e ignorando il suo grido di dolore. “Spero che tu capisca che non ti può sempre andare bene, Kei-chan.” concluse, riprendendo a prepararlo con poca perizia e portando l’altra mano sulla propria erezione, ancora solo parzialmente dura, guardando il corpo sotto il suo e cercando di pregustarsi il momento in cui l’avrebbe fatto proprio.

Guardò quel viso tormentato, quei lineamenti che conosceva così bene, e mosse la mano su di sé sempre più velocemente, non impiegando poi così tanto per eccitarsi del tutto.

In fondo non importava il motivo per cui lo stava facendo. Kei era bello, lo era sempre stato, e il solo pensiero che di lì a poco sarebbe stato suo non poteva fare a meno di eccitarlo.

Lasciò la presa sulla sua erezione, cercando di non distogliere la mente da quello che era il punto focale della situazione.

Non sarebbe stato semplice, ne era consapevole.

Conosceva Kei da anni, e da anni lasciava che lui lo provocasse, che lo eccitasse e poi lo lasciasse da solo a vedersela con quell’eccitazione, che lo mettesse in imbarazzo di fronte a tutti, che facesse di lui quello che voleva, perché tanto l’aveva sempre vinta in un modo o nell’altro.

Non quella sera.

Quella sera la vittoria sarebbe stata sua.

Si mise fra le sue gambe, togliendo le dita dalla sua apertura e stuzzicando la stessa con la propria erezione, sentendolo emettere un gemito di disappunto.

“Yuya... Yuuyan, non lo fare, ti prego. Lo so come mi sono comportato ma ti giuro, _ti giuro_ che non l’ho mai fatto con cattiveria. Non farmi questo.” lo implorò, e per quanto Takaki vedesse con chiarezza la paura nei suoi occhi, non riuscì a fermarsi.

Si spinse dentro di lui, con un gesto secco, come convinto del fatto che se avesse fatto più piano poi alla fine non sarebbe riuscito ad arrivare fino alla fine.

Ma era questo invece che doveva fare.

Gettarsi a capofitto in quella situazione allucinante, in quello che mai avrebbe pensato di fare, e tutto perché Kei non conosceva limiti, perché non sapeva quando fermarsi e fin dove spingersi perché potesse ancora gestire la situazione.

Perché aveva sempre avuto troppa fiducia in se stesso o in coloro che lo circondavano, e Yuya voleva solo mostrargli quanto quella fiducia fosse malriposta.

Non si attardò che pochi secondi nell’improvvisa sensazione di calore datagli dal corpo di Kei, e si spinse dentro di lui più e più volte, con sempre più veemenza, facendogli sempre più male, mentre il più piccolo si lamentava piano sotto di lui, mentre gli chiedeva di smettere, mentre implorava pietà.

E Yuya non l’aveva mai visto implorare, perché Kei otteneva sempre quello che voleva.

Non quella notte.

Venne dentro di lui con un verso animalesco, sfilandosi immediatamente dal suo corpo e voltandolo, per poterlo guardare negli occhi.

Piangeva, Kei.

Le lacrime solcavano l’espressione di rabbia e delusione sul suo volto, ma Takaki non riuscì a provare alcuna pena per lui.

Per se stesso un po’, forse, ma non s’illudeva di avere ragione in quello che aveva appena fatto.

Non c’era giusto, non c’era sbagliato.

Andava fatto, punto e basta.

Fissò l’amico con aria quasi malinconica, prima di afferrargli i capelli con una mano e tirargli in su la testa, chiudendo brevemente gli occhi di fronte alla sua ennesima smorfia di dolore.

“Lasciami andare adesso, Yuya. Kota... Kota non sarà contento.” gli disse, come una velata minaccia che già di base sapeva che non avrebbe sortito il minimo effetto.

Kota...

“A Kota piace come ti comporti, Kei? Gli piace il modo in cui provochi uomini che non siano lui? Gli piace vedere il suo fidanzato che fa la puttana con i suoi migliori amici?” mormorò, ma non gli diede il tempo di rispondere.

Si spinse in avanti, costringendolo a prendergli in bocca l’erezione, spingendogliela fino in fondo alla gola, quasi soffocandolo, ma almeno si prese un attimo di riposo.

Non voleva più sentire la sua voce, non voleva sentire i suoi lamenti, non voleva sentirlo piangere.

Non l’avrebbe sopportato.

Dopo diversi minuti si sfilò dalla sua bocca, prendendo in mano la propria erezione e muovendola velocemente, masturbandosi fino a quando non raggiunse l’orgasmo, sporcandogli il viso.

Kei chiuse gli occhi, con un’espressione di puro disgusto, ma Yuya decise che in fondo non gli importava.

Doveva, doveva farlo.

Si diede a malapena il tempo di riprendersi, prima di stuprarlo una seconda volta.

A lungo, con violenza, ferendolo, graffiandolo, mordendolo.

Alla fine il più piccolo non aveva nemmeno più le forze di gridare.

Le lacrime scivolavano sulle sue guance per forza d’inerzia e lui non emetteva un suono.

Quando sentì Yuya scivolare fuori da lui, voltò piano la testa, con sguardo implorante ma privo di speranza.

“Lasciami andare, Yuuyan. Lasciami andare, ti prometto che non dirò ad anima viva quello che è successo. Ti scongiuro.” mormorò, privo di energie.

Takaki rimase fermo a guardarlo per qualche istante.

Era distrutto.

Era sporco, violato, devastato.

Poteva bastare, stimò.

Annuì brevemente, prendendogli il viso in una mano e portandolo vicino al proprio.

“A nessuno, Kei.” ribadì il concetto, e l’altro fece istericamente cenno di sì con la testa, mentre si alzava dal letto con passo malfermo e si allontanava, tentando di rivestirsi nel mentre, senza mai dargli le spalle.

Quando fu riuscito a ricomporsi e fu uscito dalla porta, Yuya sospirò.

Si sedette su una delle poltrone, accendendosi una sigaretta e trattenendosi dallo scoppiare in lacrime.

Perché?

Eppure, andava fatto.

***

Kota teneva gli occhi aperti, fissi sul fidanzato addormentato fra le sue braccia.

Quando era tornato in camera, aveva finto di non vederlo zoppicare. Aveva finto di non vedere i lividi e i graffi, aveva finto di non scorgere i segni delle lacrime sul suo volto.

E Kei si era addormentato quasi subito, senza fornirgli alcuna spiegazione per il proprio stato.

E non l’avrebbe fatto.

Esattamente come previsto.

Kota amava Kei, lo amava dal profondo del suo cuore.

E lo feriva il modo in cui si approcciava ad altri uomini, lo feriva vedere l’eccitazione nei loro volti quando lo guardavano, lo feriva immaginare che cosa passasse loro per la mente, che cosa gli avrebbero fatto se solo ne avessero avuto l’occasione.

Odiava aver chiesto a Yuya di fare una cosa del genere.

Ma d’altro canto, era l’unico di cui era certo di potersi fidare.

E si odiava un po’ anche per quello che il fidanzato era stato costretto a subire, ma era tutto necessario.

La paura avrebbe tenuto salda la loro relazione per sempre.

Dopo quella notte, a chi avrebbe più osato avvicinarsi?


End file.
